A Good Man Among Beasts
by Orochi G
Summary: The TARDIS is off target again. The Doctor is in an alternate dimension which harbors a school of monsters. Takes place after "Waters of Mars" and before "End of Time." BTW: NO PAIRINGS. It would not add to the story, and therefore would be pointless.
1. Landing

**Chapter 1**

The TARDIS shook, as the console created a grinding, hissing sound that was uncharacteristic of the blue time machine. The Doctor was pulling several levers in an attempt to stabilize his ship. The TARDIS came to a sudden, violent halt. The lights were damaged, and electrical wires shorted, causing sparks to ignite within the mechanism.

Disgruntled, but otherwise unharmed, the Timelord carefully stood up and moved toward the wooden door. He opened it to find a dead forest, with a few small eyes in the holes. His pocket suddenly began to glow a faint blue. He reached in, and pulled out the source of the glow, his psychic paper. On it was a message, which read:

"_**Welcome to Youkai Academy, John Smith.**_

_**We have expected you for some time, and look forward to you joining our faculty. Meet the headmaster in his office."**_

'How could I have been expected?' the Doctor thought to himself.

Upon further observation of the area, he realized that he was on earth, or another planet similar to earth.

**Newspaper Club Room...**

The newspaper club was having a typical meeting day. It began with Kurumu trying to take Tsukune's attention, usually interrupted by Mizore throwing an ice kunai, and Yukari calling Kurumu a cow. Gin suddenly opened the door with an envelope in his hand.

"The headmaster has assigned us something kinda weird," said the werewolf.

"What is it?" was the group's simultaneous response.

"You know about the new art teacher, right?"

"Yeah"

"The headmaster wants us to find out what he is."

"What?"

Gin merely shrugged.

**Youkai Academy Art Room...**

The Doctor approached his classroom and arrived to a packed class. They stared at him, expecting him to start.

"Hello," he said. "I'm .I'm your new art teacher, and I don't want to interrupt any lessons, so someone please tell me what you had been learning about?"

"We were studying Van Gogh," said a pink haired student with a cross on her neck.

"Well, prepare to forget everything you've learned about him. I knew him personally, and everything in your sources is wrong."

"Screw this," said a man named Saizou.

"Language!"complained the Doctor as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, ROSARIO+VAMPIRE, OR ANY AFFILIATED CONTENT

**Notes:**

Yes, I know the chapter is short, but I have a busy schedule.

New chapters of all of my fanfics will be added in late July or early August.


	2. Class Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2: Trapped**

Moka looked in confusion at the small, blue-tipped, silver cylinder in Mr. Smith's hand. It started buzzing and the class heard the door click as it locked.

Mr. Smith started talking. "How about this: I can save you all a month of research and let you meet Vincent in person." The class looked at him, confused. 'What did he mean by "meet in person"? Van Gogh has been dead for around 500 years. How would it be possible to see him in person? A séance, maybe? Or some other method of summoning the dead?' Inner Moka pondered.

"I know what you're all wondering. How could we bring him here?" He pulled out what looked like car keys, and clicked a button. Then the air began to shift, moving away from the corner of the room, as if something just appeared there. Papers on desks flew, and a light wind overtook the room as a blue box appeared to materialize from nowhere.

"What is that?" Saizou demanded.

"The answer is simple. Well... no, it isn't. It sounds simple when I say it though. It's a Type-40 Time and Relative Dimension in Space, or TARDIS, for short. It's a time machine, and-"

"So we're going one at a time?" Saizou interrupted.

"No, and one more wisecrack and you will have to stay here." The other students chuckled at this. Mr. Smith opened the door and stepped inside of the small police box.

"Come on in!" He insisted. The students all laughed at this. But Moka, being curious, stepped into the time machine. Before any others could follow, the TARDIS doors slammed shut. "No, no, no, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen!"

Moka suddenly collapsed and screamed in pain. "What's happening!" she yelled. Her body began to grow and split, almost like mitosis in a cell. The screaming continued, and then stopped. On the ground were now two people, the pink haired girl from the class, and a silver-haired woman with red eyes. Both were naked, as their clothes had been vaporized during the separation process.

"What happened to me!" they both screamed, confused and angry. The Doctor, looking away, said, "I'll explain after you put some clothes on! Down the hall, third door on your right." They walked in the direction implied, and yelled, "This is a swimming pool!"

"Sorry, I meant fourth on the left!"

After a few minutes, the girls returned to the main room.

"What did you do!" They asked.

"I didn't do anything! The TARDIS has a method of curing multiple personalities disorder. It produces a new body by accelerating the rate of cell reproduction in the original body, creating a separate body with the same DNA for the suppressed personality. I didn't realize you were skitzophrenic."

"It's not a medical disorder, we're a vampire!"

"With a multiple personality problem."  
>"I'm leaving!" they said simultaneously. The pink-haired one screamed as she flung the door open to see the time vortex swirling around her.<p>

"If you want to get back to school, close the door." the old timelord began pulling some levers and pushing some buttons. The center console began to make a noise similar to the sound Moka heard when the box first appeared in the classroom. The noise stopped a minute later and the doors opened.

**Notes**: Sorry it took so long. It's been months since I had access to a computer with openoffice installed. Explanations next chapter, I promise.


	3. Dalek

Chapter 3

"Here we are!" The Doctor said before he looked at the door. "Right back to the academy, just like I-" Then, he noticed. They were not at Youkai academy anymore. "Not again." The Doctor shook his head.

"Again!" The silver haired woman asked. "What do you mean by again?"

"Well... The TARDIS only takes me where I tell it to go about sixty-two point eight percent of the time."

"Where are we?" asked the pink haired girl. The Doctor peered out into the snowy blizzard. He saw an Ood in the distance. Finally he replied.

"We're on the Ood Sphere, in the Horse-head Nebula. But why..." The Timelord trailed off.

"What do you mean why? You said this machine was unreliable!"

"I know, but every place that it takes me to seems to have some sort of reason for me to be there."

"Your name isn't really smith, is it?" the silver-haired woman accused.

"No, it isn't." The Doctor said.

"Then tell us what it is."

"My name is-" he was interrupted by the sound of a Dalek weapon firing. The Ood in the distance lit up blue and collapsed.

"Exteeerminaaate." was heard as a Dalek came into view.

"Close the door! Now!" The Doctor yelled.

Being disobedient as always, The silver-haired Moka leapt from the time machine and yelled her famous catchphrase, "Know your place!" as she tried to land a kick on the metal husk of Dalek armor plating. It had no effect, and by now the Doctor and the pink-haired Moka had left the TARDIS to try and get her away from the Dalek. "Identify yourself."

"Moka Akashiya, Vampire."

"Error. Vampires are fictional creatures created by huumans. Scanning. Unknown race. Inferior! Exterminate!" The Dalek aimed at the vampire and fired. Moka's eyes widened as she fell to the ground, helpless for the first time ever. Pink-haired Moka ran toward her other self.

"Ura-chan! No!." The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and disabled the Dalek's systems.

"It'll only stay that way for a moment! Get her into the TARDIS!" Moka obeyed hurriedly.

"I think I have something that can-" he tried to speak, but as the door closed, the Dalek landed a shot on the Doctor, and he found it hard to stand, hard to breathe. A familiar warm energy manifested itself as the old timelord began to glow with golden radiation. He felt himself healing, but knew it would be any second he would cease to exist, and his next form would walk away, but not wanting to leave, and knowing the girl with silver hair was hurt, he put all his strength into directing the regenerative energy at the wounded girl. When his vision came back, he saw her slowly get up.

"Now, where were we?" the Doctor asked.

"What are you?" The silver-haired girl demanded.

"Why is it so important now?"

"I'm going to report you to the headmaster, and then to a higher authority."

"I'm known in legend as the Sainted Physician, the oncoming storm, the warrior bearing the blood of a billion galaxies. I AM the highest authority. And my name... is the Doctor." Both girls fell silent at the thousand year old frustration of the last Timelord.

"Why are you so angry at Ura-chan!"

"She threw herself recklessly at a Dalek without even considering the consequences." The Doctor had a loatheful tone when he said Dalek. They didn't know how much pain they had caused him in his 906-years of life. His tone receded to the normal lightheartedness and he said, "So, stop the Daleks, or return to school?"


	4. It is Broken

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the 3 votes! Whenever the chapter ends with somebody asking a question, there will be a poll on my page so that you, the readers, can choose what happens next. Also, I am going a bit too fast with this story, aren't I? I'll slow things down for better quality.

And I will refer to inner moka as S-Moka and the outer one as N-Moka, until the Doctor comes up with names...

**The Tardis, Ood Sphere, Date Unknown...**

"So which are we going to do?" The Doctor asked.

"Nobody gets away with making a fool of an S-class monster!" stated S-Moka.

"I'll take that as stop the Daleks." Said the Doctor.

The Timelord proceeded to enter some commands into the console of the TARDIS, and then yelled "Allons-y!" before the time machine shook and began to make its famous noise. The Doctor the console threw sparks and emergency lights began to flash. The TARDIS stopped moving. The Doctor looked at the main surveillance screen, and he froze. They were surrounded by Daleks. A transmission began to play. It was a Dalek, demanding that the Doctor exit his vehicle and surrender. The Doctor proceeded to check the readings on a monitor attatched to the console.

"The sheilds are holding, but we can't lave unless we disable the jamming unit." He turned to the girls. "Whatever you see, whatever you hear, stay inside." He then proceeded to the door and swung it open. An Ood approached him, and said, "You are needed. Come this way."

"Why are they keeping you alive?"

"We are necessary."

"But why?"

"It is broken."

"What?"

"It is broken."

"What is? What's broken so badly that Daleks are willing to rely on Ood?"

"It is broken."

Realizing that this Ood wasn't going to give any answers, the Doctor stopped talking. He would wait for whatever it was that needed him. There was a procession of Ood to each side of the path. They were silent. That wasn't supposed to happen, they were always singing. Always projecting some psychic connection. But these Ood weren't. The Daleks must have done something.

The Doctor then noticed something else. There were no Daleks here. The Timelord pondered this as he and the Ood walked. They came upon a clearing. In the middle was a large pillar. A Dalek holding cell from the look of it. Highest possible security protocol. It was marked with the name, "Toby Zed, Prisoner 80991-307".

A Dalek approached. "The beast cannot be allowed to escape." It said.

"He died. Toby Zed died, cast into a black hole, I saw it myself!"

The Dalek's eyestalk turned bright red, and a familiar, menacing voice spoke. "He has risen, and you will worship him." All of the Oods' eyes began to glow red. They all began to chant in a language that the TARDIS couldn't translate. Then a shadowy apparition appeared and said, "You will free me."

"How did you survive? I watched you fall into a black hole."

"You saw me fall toward a black hole, yes."

"But how-"

"You will free me."

**Meanwhile, In the TARDIS...**

S-Moka paced angrily around the control room. N-Moka was exploring the nearest hallway to the control room.

"Look, Ura-chan! There's a ton of rooms in here!"

"We need to focus. That 'Oncoming Storm' doesn't even know how his own ship stopped. He doesn't have anyting under control, and he is our only way out of here. We need to find him and bring him back here."

Suddenly, the lights shut off. A face popped up on every screen. A man with glowing red eyes. He had brown hair, and somewhat pale skin. He was covered in black markings from some old language. He, or it, spoke.

"At last... the fake and the blood drinker."

**Youkai academy, present day...**

"She's been gone for weeks!" Yukari whined. The members of the newspaper club weren't doing well. Moka had been gone for two weeks, and so had the art teacher, Mr. Smith. They were no closer to finding out what Mr. Smith was. The door suddenly swung open. Ruby walked in holding a laptop computer. She sat down and opened it up. "What are you doing, Ruby-san?" Kurumu asked.

"The headmaster gave us permission to search for information on the human internet."

"Why would that have more answers?" Asked Yukari.

"Apparently, many humans have encountered him. He calls himself 'The Doctor', but nobody knows his real name. He taught at a human school for a few days, going by the alias, 'Jon Smith' and left abruptly when apparently..."

"What?"

"The school exploded. There was a witness. They talked about bat-people and a robot dog. Also, they talked about A woman named Rose and a man named Mickey, who both knew 'Mr. Smith"

"So maybe we can track them down and ask them about him." Suggested Mizore, poking her head out from a ceiling panel.

"I'll check." Ruby continued typing and searching for a few minutes. "They're dead. The bodies were never found."

"At least we know what to look for." Said Tsukune. "And when we find out what he is, we can find out where he took Moka-san. Do a search for 'The Doctor."


End file.
